What the hell?
by Selphie-88
Summary: It is a lil twisted Pokemon fic, Read to find out!....review please!!!!
1. Oak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon names and such  
(its Based on Gary)  
  
Chapter one: Life  
  
  
It was sun set along the beach in Pallet Town, when I was outside reading, I, Gary, was 22 and turned into an adult just fine, I was 6"3 and slim, my younger cocky voice had become a mans voice lower and smooth. When I was 15 I started to work for my father, Artticus, in Saffron City,   
  
He was a lawyer, defending pokemon abusers. Yes "Pokemon" world was not so perfect after all. I helped my father around the office, until I was old enough to get my own office at age 20, studying law in Saffron city only took a couple of years.   
  
I was in Pallet town visiting my Grandfather Professor Oak, whom I never get to see. It was dark now and I looked up from my reading, the town was getting quite as mother's called their children in, and as farmers went in as well. Pallet town had become much bigger it was more of a farm land now, and many more people lived there. I got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards a small house, it was Oak's house.   
  
I tapped on the door quietly almost till you could not hear it. As the door opened an old man walked out and grinned.  
  
"Gary! My boy!" the old man said.  
  
"Oak, its been along time." I said in a whisper and Oak gave him a big hug.  
I pushed away resisting his kindness, and stepped back.  
  
"I did not come here for hugs, Oak."  
  
"Oh, sorry Gary its been so long, well never mind that come in, come in" Oak said gesturing his   
hands to the inside, were you could feal the warmth coming out of the house. I walked in to the small house and stood by the door.  
  
"Sit down my boy! Its been a long trip I bet, make you're self at home!"  
I plopped down on the couch and leaned to one side like I was going to get up again.  
  
"Oak, I have bad news…" I said in a low whisper, looking in to the fireplace.   
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, spit it out Gary!"  
  
  
"Artticus is dead.." I said slowly looking in to Oaks eyes.  
Oak bent over for a few seconds breathing heavily, when he got up I was by his side putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why….When…How?? Why did this happen Gary! Why!" Oak started shouting.  
  
"Sit Oak and I will tell you everything." I guided Oak to the couch and leaned against the   
fireplace wall. I took a few deep breaths and began;   
  
"It was Four in the morning when he called me, we lived in separate apartments but worked for the same people, We carpooled every day together. He called about a case he had been working on and said he had to be on a plane at 5 o'clock to Pewter city, I agreed to drive him because his car was in the shop. I came by right away, we talked about the case and how it was unjust to do what one man did to his pokemon, I would tell you but its confidential. I dropped him off at the air port and was on my back home when my Cell phone begun to ring I quickly snatched it up and said "Gary Here" It was Artticus he told my he left his briefcase in the trunk of my car and needed it, I had to drive quickly when behind me officer Jenny turned he sirens on. I slowed down and cured to the side…."  
  
"GARY I don't care!!! Tell my what happened to my son!!!" Oak roared.  
  
"hold on its part of the story." I explained sitting down beside Oak.  
  
"As I was saying, Jenny pulled me over and so it took fifteen minutes to right the ticket, as she   
was writing the ticket I called Artticus and told him I could not bring the briefcase on time. He told me it was ok, and so he bordered his plane, because I told him to go on and I would send it out to him.   
  
After an hour I finally got home, three squad cars were at my apartment building and 4 men approached me as I got out of my car thinking What have I done now? They told me there had been an accident, They told me on my fathers flight there was an engine failure and the plane had crashed in Viridian forest 20 passengers abroad that plane and only 16 survivors, Artticus not one of them." I paused "The furnail is this weekend, if you would want to come." Oak and Artticus never were close, they always disagreed on things. Oak was never really close to anyone. "I will be there…Gary I am deeply sorry" Oak said as he got up and went up the stairs and as he disappeared into the darkness he whispered good night.  
  
  
Well it long and boreing..but don't worry it will get much better I promise you!! Review please!   
I will be posting the next chapters VERY SOON! 


	2. Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any charters and such  
  
Chapter Two: My only Friend  
  
  
The weekend was four days away I did not mope around I still worked like nothing happened, around the office every one said sorry for what happened and gave me a gift basket and the week off. I was not real good friends with anyone because I worked so much. So Tuesday night I drove my car out to Fuchsia city. It was a two hour drive, it was about ten o'clock when I arrived and I went to the nearest Diner and had some dinner.   
I sat in the back corner were the light did not reach. The waitress almost missed me sitting there. No one was there until a young man walked in he looked 20 or so.   
The Man was short 5'6 and walked drunk, he was no handsome guy but he was ok looking compared to some men out there.   
When the man sat down he sat in the first booth and order half of the menu. I got up with my mug of beer and sat across the both from the man. I looked at the man as he stopped eating and looked up.   
  
"Ash, its been awhile." I said taking a gulp or two.  
Ash tilted his head trying to remember who he was, it struck him like lightning, he jolted up and yelled "GARY!"  
  
I sighed and told Ash to sit down.  
  
"Its been so long Gary!!! What brings you hear?" Ash asked.  
I sighed and told him what happened. Ash was silent for a while and knew if he said sorry it would make it worse, from Gary hearing it so much.  
  
Ash offered me to stay at his place but Gary refused, but Ash insisted and made me stay anyways. Ash had his own house but his mom bought it for him, it was roomy it had three bed rooms and two bath rooms. I slept in the guest room. It was 5 in the morning and it was bright as day, I slowly opened his eyes and looked around Ash kept the hall light on in the night, I was so out of it he must of fell asleep before ash turned the light on. I snooped around Ash'es place and wound up in his extra bedroom, were he kept his poke balls, trophies he won and pictures of his pokemon.   
  
Way to go Ash you achieved your goal, you are a pokemon master…I thought to my self. I counted all his pokemon and he had them all.. I was happy for Ash, and caught a glimpse of a picture of Misty, Ash and Brock it looked recent. Misty grew out her hair it cam down to her elbow, and she had become very pretty, Brock was Brock, but he look like a giant, he was big and had been working out. I guess he wanted to impress the ladies….I hope he did at that I thought again.   
  
It was now 7:30 and the whole house smelled like eggs and bacon, Ash rushed out of his room and sniffed the air.   
  
"Wow! That smells so good!! But why are you cooking we can go get a bit ya know?" Ash asked setting the kitchen table.   
  
"I guess this is a thank you for letting me stay, I know in the past I have not treated you very well, and I am sorry for that….but right now you are my….only friend." I said looking up and at Ash.   
  
"We can start over ya know, its never too late!" Ash said getting the milk out of the fridge. "Oh, and Ash what's with the lights on at night??" Ash blushed just when their was a tap on the screen door,   
  
"Hey Ash! You up? I think some one broke in, it smells like some one is cooking!" a man yelled through the door. Ash ran up to the door to meet Brock.   
  
"Hey Brock we have a guest!" Ash pointed to me as he let him in.   
  
"GARY! Is that you! Wow! Nice seeing you again!" Brock said running over to me shaking my hand.   
  
"Well, go on and tell him Brock!!" Ash said getting out an extra plate.   
  
"Gary great News! I am happily married! Yes it is true handsome as I am have only one wife, I know it's so hard to believe! Brock said as he pulled out a hand mirror. I sweatdroped.  
  
Yes short but what the heck! Its fun! Well keep reviewing! I will post soon! 


	3. Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon charters!  
  
  
Chapter three: Ash   
  
  
  
It was now 10:30 and I was about to die, sitting for three hours in front of the TV watching Blues Clues, Bob The Builder and Dora The Explorer. It was hell and I wanted to leave but I still did not say what I came here for. I got up and was going to make coffee when I realized he had none.   
  
"Ash were is you're coffee?" "uh.. I don't have any, mom still does not let me drink any." ash said as he got up to meet me in the kitchen.   
  
"were did Brock go?" I asked looking at the empty seat witch he was sitting in earlier. "He is probably in the bath room, his ego has grown over the years and he washes his hair three times a day." Ash sighed as he scrambled through the fridge looking for something to eat.   
  
"You are still hungry??" I asked.   
  
"Yes, I usually have three breakfasts." ash said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"How do you stay thin??"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
I walked out the door and on to the porch, Ash followed bring a handful of muffins. Ash ate faster than anyone I knew, and ate more than anyone I knew in one day. I looked to the ground and was looking at some old rocks that lye there. I picked one up and threw it a kid who was passing by.   
  
"OUCH!" I smirked and picked up another one and threw it again. The kid was looking around to see who it was and then he spotted me, he looked 12 and was a stick. He came up to me in anger and started to yell.  
  
"HEY MISTER ITS NOT NICE TO THROW THINGS LIKE ROCKS AT OTHER PEOPLE….." And so on. I gut looked at the boy and started to laugh it was not a mean laugh like haha, I hit you it was more of a laugh like what the hell am I doing here.  
  
I got up and the kid stopped looking up at me he stepped back. I walked passed the kid tapping his head, and walked down the street. Two minutes later Ash came running after me still holding muffins.   
  
"Why did you hit the kid?"  
  
"I dunno." Down the street you could hear yelling   
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" It was Brock and he ran slow because of his size. I stopped and waited for Brock to catch up. As the three of us walked down the street I kept my head to the ground. "Is some thing wrong Gary?" Ash asked finishing his last muffin.   
  
"I have to tell you some thing Ash, let go in that diner and talk you too Brock come one."   
  
The three of use sat at one both and Ash took out a menu. I sighed and asked ash if he could order later. I told Brock about what happened to my father. Brock was also silent just like when I told Ash.   
  
"Guys…I don't think Artticus death was an accident, I think it was a murder."   
  
"How do you know?" Ash asked looking up at me.  
  
"I don't know, it's a feeling I have and…….well when you are a lawyer you make many enemies and a week before Artticus' death he had a case, and that night he finished that case on the way home we were both in the car when his phone rang and the man on the phone said that Artticus would die in a week, he promised it. I thought nothing of it and neither did Artticus. But now it sticks out like a sore thumb." I paused and noticed that a girl had been standing there the whole time her eyes were wide in fear.   
  
Ash looked up and yelled "Hey Misty! How are you?" Misty looked down at ash and smiled.   
  
"Oh, just fine I saw you sitting here and want to sit with you but guess you have a friend , so I will be going now!"   
  
"Wait Misty you don't have to leave!" Ash said looking over at Gary   
  
"Does she Gary?"   
  
"No, not at all, its good seeing you Misty" Misty sat beside Brock and was staring at me.   
  
"That's really you Gary? Wow, impressive." I raised one eye brow and looked at Ash who was beside me   
  
"You can order now" Ash picked up the menu and started to order.  
  
  
Yes lame? Hmm I need some thing…well thanks Manda for the idea of chapter four I will go type it now! Bye! Review please 


	4. Funrial

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters or anything like that.  
  
Chapter four: Furnail  
  
  
It was now Friday and the furnail is in one day, for the past few days I really got to know more about Ash, Misty, and Brock.   
We hung out the whole time, we went pokemon catching, I caught a Gyarados and Scyther, it was fun to see Ash cry because it only took me one try and him a million.   
I spent some time with my new pokemon teaching them as much as I could in a short period of time. I talked to misty a lot, how she got to become a gym master in Fuchsia city. I watched her battle against tough opponents it was exciting!   
  
It was now Saturday, I was fixing my tie in front of the mirror when Ash came in all dress-up he looked impressive, his suite was not mangled or spilled on but he was eating pizza.   
  
"you better watch it Ash don't you get that suite dirty, I will have to hurt you." It was my suite of course, and It was pricey.   
  
Brock had a suite of his own it was black and was a bit to snug for him.   
  
Misty came out with a long black dress that really showed her figure, and she pulled her hair back in to a pony tail. I personally looked alright, my hair was to weird to comb back so I let it into my face just the tips. I had a jet black suite on.   
  
The three of us got in to the limo, witch was provided for us, because I was family. It was a three hour drive in side the limo I was quite, Ash made us stop at three gas stations to pick up snacks. Misty kept re-doing her hair, and Brock just sat there looking at him self in the reflection of the window.   
After two hours I started to recognize some of the surroundings, I traveled a lot so I went to many places.   
When we finally got to the church I was the last out, the revran and some other men came up to shake my hand.   
Turned to them and took out a cigarette, I normally did not smoke only at critical times, and this was one. I walked towards the church and threw down the smoke half done, I entered the lager room not even half crowed I right away saw Oak and a lady with him they were standing and talking, the second Oak saw me he jolted away from her. I walk towards him but he met me half way.   
He cleaned him self up pretty good, his suite was black and his hair was slicked back, he dyed his hair and kept it black his natural hair color. A waiter came towards me and apologized for what happened and handed me a glass of white wine.   
The organ started in the background the organ was played by an old lady. Well all found our seats the had name tags on them I was the second chair in the front row, Oak was the first. Behind me a few rows back I could hear sum one crying already. what am I doing hear?   
  
I thought to my self, and took a sip of whine. It took an half an hour for the revran to get half way through with his speech about how Artticus was with   
  
"god". What a bunch of shit I thought again.   
  
After about five more minutes of hearing that I got up and left, there were and few turns of heads and gasps but no one else moved.   
About five minutes later Misty came out and hugged me, she was very warm and held on for awhile. As she let go she whispered "you're not alone." and went back in side.   
  
As she went in another lady came out I did not recognize her but I think she was the one standing next to Oak. "Oh, Shigeru!" she said.   
Her voice was so annoying it rung through my ears and within seconds I got a migraine. I rubbed my temples not really listening to what the lady was saying, I finally got up and walked off towards the parking lot. She followed me asking if I need any help or If I could stay with her so she could take care of me, she was rambling on, and on about how she was a great cook. I turned around and asked who she was.  
  
"Well after all these years, and you don't remember who I am? What a shock Shigeru!"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Shigeru?! Who are you??? And why do you torture me so?" I   
yelled loud enough so that the whole church could hear me.  
  
"I have never been treated like this before. Gary…I am Delia, Ash's mother!" Delia raised her voice at me. Now half of the church was out side and Ash ran up to Delia.  
  
"MOM? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Watch your mouth son!" She snapped at Ash.  
  
"Yes, mom." Ash looked to the ground.  
  
Oak walked up and asked what was going on. Delia and Oak walked to gather as we all re-entered the church. I was confused, why was Oak and Delia together and why was she calling me Shigeru?   
I walked in the church as the revran guided my towards the stage, it was my turn to speak for Artticus. I took out what looked like a crumpled tissue witch was actually a napkin, witch I wrote my speak on. I read;  
  
"Artticus, when that name comes to mind do you think of happiness? Sadness? When you hear that name do you think of an old collage buddy? A father? A son? a friend?   
When I think of Artticus I think sadness of a father, Artticus was not always happy like you say he did not help out round the community he was ruthless and only cared for him self, much like me.   
He became that way because of his childhood growing up with only his father…"   
  
I paused and looked at Oak, and continued   
  
"His mother died giving birth to Artticus, he always believed it was his fault she died, but he continued on with life, he never got over his fathers mistake….He always told me how his father drank when he was younger and how he used to gamble, he would come home so drunk he could not stand up, Artticus at the time was only five."   
  
there were many gasps in the room and heads turning Oaks direction.   
  
"Artticus was excellent in school, he passed every class with an A+ average, witch brought him to his success of being a lawyer, his dream. And also mine."   
Tears ran down my face I didn't even know how much I really loved my dad, or cared, it did not show at all in the past. But now I am crying at his furnail, the worst day of my life.   
  
"Artticus….*sob* he was ruthless in court and always won his cases *gulp* …He would often go on days with out sleep or eating just to finish a case, he traveled a lot, and a first he was terrified to fly but after awhile he got used to it. *sob* he hated to drive, and when he was offered a vacation he turned them down.   
My Father….Artticus…was a genius in my eyes and I will never for get him…"   
that was my ending line. I was now supposed to walk off stage and sit down but I could not my legs were frozen, they would not move no madder how hard I tried to move them it was no use.  
  
I felt cold and all alone, I just stood there for what seemed like years, It got colder and I was turning blue, I saw oak stand up and every thing was blurry…  
  
I fell to the floor heavily breathing I could not see anything it was all a blur… 


	5. Truth about Shigeru

Ugh….I put a disclaimer up for four chapters, I am not putting up another one!  
  
  
Chapter Five: Truth about Shigeru  
  
  
I was hot and sweating, but I was cold and shaking this contradicting state was making me numb, Every bone in my body aced and it was hard to breath. A bright light all a sudden turned on over me, I closed my eyes tight but then there was a shadow covering the light, when I opened my eyes it was a familiar face, Ash and he was chewing on something right over me I jumped up with out a thought, but the second I was up I slammed back down on the table I was laying on, the pain grew worse.   
  
"ughh" was the only sound I could make.   
  
"HEY! Your alive!"  
  
"uGhh.."  
  
"that was quite a fall, eh?" Ash asked eating something  
  
"UgHh.."  
  
"hey, this light bothering you?" Ash asked and moved the light to the other side of the room.  
  
"uGHh"  
  
"Maybe I should call a doctor you don't look so swell…….." that's all heard and once again I passed out.  
  
When I woke up I heard different voices all around me, I could barely see it was all foggy. People peered over me time to time but did not directly speak to me. I fell back asleep a few minutes later.  
  
"ASH YOU IDOT! what have I told you about coming in here and touching all the buttons??" Misty screamed.  
  
"gee….sorry Mist." Ash said a walked out of the room. I  
  
felt much better and I could see clearly, I was not in so much pain anymore, so I tried to get up. Witch failed and I landed on the ground witch felt like it was 4 feet from were I was laying.   
I groaned and got back up on the bed, I sat up and wait for some one to enter the room.   
But no one came, I was looking around the room, it was a hospital room alright, it had a long cart on the other side of my bed and it was full of needles and bottles of fluids, I turned white to the thought of what they had done to me.   
  
My arms were swollen and covered with band aids, my mouth tasted like plastic and I smelled bad. My hair was greasy so I started to wonder how long I slept, and I need a shave. Minutes passed, then an half of an hour.   
  
I finally decided to get up, luckily I was in a hospital and from experience I knew were they kept the crutches, under the bed so I rolled off of the bed slowly and dropped to the floor, it still hurt. I grabbled out four crutches, trying to see witch pair would math my height, on each crutch was a height make and I found one the was an inch shorter than be.  
  
"I suppose this will have to do." I said to my self trying to lean my weight on the crutch to pull my self up.   
  
Success!   
  
I was a bit shaky at first but I got used to them. The gown I was wearing uncomfortably to tight, especially when that is all you have on.   
The halls of the hospital were empty, it looked like a plague had passed through. All you could hear is   
  
*clink*   
  
of my crutches. I wobbled down another hall way and saw a few familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, guys!" I yelled, as every one looked at me and stood there like they had just seen a ghost.  
  
"umm..guys?" Misty ran over;  
  
"how long have you been up?? How did you wake up?? Misty kept asking these questions like I   
had disappeared and came back four years later.  
  
"what are you talking about?? I was only asleep for a few days…right?"  
Brock, Ash, Oak, and Delia walked over and examined me.  
  
"Well his pulse is normal, but you have to get back in to bed. Delia said.  
They came with and put me back in bed, I was so confused.  
  
"how long have I been asleep?" I kept asking  
  
"calm down! What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
There was a pause,  
  
"I was giving a speech and I fainted or something…" I answered   
  
"so how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"ok, every one out Shigeru needs his rest!" Delia said as she closed the curtains around my bed and sat in a chair.   
  
"were is the doctor?"  
  
"I am the doctor, and I am very surprised that you remember that Shigeru." Delia said as she wrote stuff down on her clip board.  
  
"how long have I been asleep?" I asked the final time.  
  
"you really want to know?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"5 months"   
  
My jaw dropped, I froze there turning to Delia.   
  
"Shigeru, close your mouth."  
  
"Why do you call me Shigeru?"  
  
"Because that is your name, Artticus re-named you when he gained custody of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"don't you get it? Shigeru, *she sighed, and gabbed my hand* I am your mother…." 


End file.
